Roomies!
by Two-Bits
Summary: Pretty mild, fairly fluffy. Sheltered!Snitch is a freshman at NYU and becomes room mates with flamer!Dutchy. It's a Snutchy.
1. New Kid?

"Now, promise you'll be careful?" Mrs. Ryder cooed, plastering Dee's curls to his head. Dee rolled his eyes, but patiently said, "Yes, mama."

"And you'll write to me every night?" she continued, smoothing the wrinkles in his tee shirt. Dee sighed and said, "Yes, mama." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's my boy. Now go on. Have fun, dearest." Dee watched as his mother ducked into the back seat of their impeccably spotless black Lincoln. He waited for Joseph, the chauffeur, to pull away from the curb before he turned to face the most (if not the only) exciting event to occur during his prepatory school life: college.

And not just any college, mind you. No, Dee was at a _state_ college. NYU, to be exact. However, as he looked around at students mulling about, he became quite nervous.

"New kid?"

Dee jumped a foot in the air. The speaker was a short redhead with a thick Bronx accent and an impenetrable Brooklyn attitude. She smirked and held out her hand.

"I'm Two-Bits," she introduced herself. Dee shook her hand, eagerly.

"I'm Dee Ryder." Two-Bits snorted.

"Sorry. Who gave you that one?" she said with a grin. Dee rolled his eyes.

"My _mother_." Her mouth formed a surprised 'o.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a nickname," she said, hastily. Dee shook his head.

"No, it's no problem. I hate my name," Dee said with a shrug.

"You're a freshman, I presume?" she inquired. Dee nodded. "Well, let's get your room number."

Dee followedher to the main building. "Mrs. Walker, I need Dee Ryder's room number." Mrrs. Walker, and elderly woman in a shapeless dress, began to flip through papers.

"Ryder…Ryder…Ryder…" she muttered. "I don't see it," she said, not looking up from the list.

"Um, it's spelled R-_Y_-D-E-R," Dee said, helpfully.

"Oh…Here we are. You're in D307," she said, tucking the list back into the file drawer. Two-Bits frowned.

"That's a sophomore room. Dee's a freshman." Mrs. Walker shrugged.

"Mistake, I suppose. Take it up with Mr. Denton. He assigns the rooms. Oh, here's your schedule." Two-Bits turned to Dee, not looking enthralled with the idea of talking to Mr. Denton.

"Well, if it's all the same to you…You'd be rooming with Dutchy. He's cool." Dee shrugged.

"Considering the only person I know here is a girl, I don't really have much to say either way," Dee replied. Two-Bits grinned.

"You rhymed! Come on. Time to meet your roomie."


	2. Meet The Room Mate

Poison Ivory: Okay, I was under the impression that NYU was a state school. (New York University, and all that.) I didn't mean that a state school would be more prestigeious, I meant a state school would be more likely to be "party central" than a private school. I would do research on the school, but then I would have to conform my story to the rules of the school. NYU is just used as a title for the school. But thank you for informing me of this.

Unknown-Dreams: YAY! I love sheltered!Snitch. It's so FUN!

Charlie Bird: SAMMY! Yeah, I could totally resist your puppy eyes. ((manly look)) NOBODY'S puppy eyes woirk on me!

Kid Blink's Dreamer: Spaz, much? ((GRIN))

* * *

"You're lucky," Two-Bits said as they walked to D-building. "Most of the classes are near D, E, and F." She pointed to the class building. "I'm all the way over there, in A. I have to run to get to my morning classes," she complained. "Languages and arts are by my building." 

She stopped in from of 307 and pressed her ear against the door before turning the knob.

A stereo was playing, and a tall boy with shaggy beach-blonde beach-blond is a cute way to put it, if that's what you mean, but do you mean beach or bleached? hair and half-moon glasses was putting up posters (while dancing) and singing along. He turned around and grinned at Dee and Two-Bits.

"I believe in miracles!" he sang, holding out his hand. Dee took it, and the boy twirled him around in a quick-paced dance. "Where're you from, you sexy thing?"

Dee blushed, furiously, as the boy dipped him. He was saved from further embarrassment when Two-Bits shut off the stereo.

"Slow down, lover boy," she said with a smirk. "I haven't interrogated him. Although, his name _is_ Dee," she added, thoughtfully. "Dee, this is my best mate, Dutchy." She leaned forward and whispered in Dee's ear. "Dutchy's gay." Dee's blush deepened.

"Ah! He's one of those hard-to-get boys, eh?" Dutchy chuckled, circling Dee with a critical eye. Two-Bits coughed loudly, and oddly, her cough sounded like "straight." Dutchy waggled a finger under her nose. "Ah, ah, ah. This one looks like a closet-case. We'll call him Snitch, 'cause he's hard to get." Dee looked confused.

"It's a Harry potter thing," Two-Bits explained. "The Snitch is really hard to catch."

"I've never read those books," the newly dubbed Snitch admitted.

"Oh, they're great! Anyway, if you need me, Snitch, just drop by any time. It's room 253. My roommate is usually out," Two-Bits said, ducking out of the room.

"Adios!" Dutchy said, shutting the door behind her. "So," he said, turning to face Snitch. "Let's play the get-to-know-each-other game."


	3. The GetToKnowEachOther Game

Shoutouts!

Poison Ivory: All right, well I'll change it. Thanks!

Charlie Bird: FLUFF, Sammy, FLUFF! No manner of puppy eyes will I ever succumb to!

Uknown-Dreams: I LOVE dancer!Dutchy! And Snitch! Oh, this is SO fun!

* * *

"Favorite color?" Dutchy asked. Snitch thought for a moment, downing half a bottle of root beer.

"Green." Dutchy and Snitch were sprawled on the floor in a pile of pillows and blankets, chugging root beer and plowing through seven bags of Doritos.

"Mine's blue," Dutchy said, rolling onto his back. He began attempting to balance a Dorito on his nose while Snitch thought of the next question.

"Favorite TV channel?" he asked, finally.

"Cartoon Network," Dutchy laughed. "What's yours?"

"Discovery Channel," Snitch replied. "You know, these Doritos are great. I've never had them before." Dutchy sat up on his elbows, looking incredulous.

"You've _never_ had a _Dorito?_" he exclaimed. He reached over and patted Snitch on the head. "You poor deprived child. What have you been eating all your life?"

"Celery," Snitch said, flippantly, munching on another Dorito. Dutchy gave an astonished gasp and flopped back on the pile of blankets, his head only just missing an empty root beer bottle.

"My gosh, how have you lived so _long?_" Snitch laughed.

"I'm quite healthy, actually. Although I must admit I regret not having these earlier," Snitch said, thoughtfully. Dutchy sat up and grinned as if Christmas had come four months early. "What're you grinning at?"

"You're going to have the best freshmen year anyone's _ever_ had!" Dutchy exclaimed.

"Why?" Snitch asked, reaching behind him to grab another root beer.

"Because your best friends are sophomores. You've automatically got a ticket to all the parties!" Snitch yawned. "I'll check around, see when the first party is," Dutchy said, stifling a yawn himself.

"Sounds…good…" Snitch muttered as the two boys drifted off to sleep.


End file.
